


You'll Always be mine

by Drago_wolf288



Category: X-Men (Movies), X-Men Evolution
Genre: 17-year-old Kurt, 29-year-old Victor, Angst, Dom/sub, Fluff, M/M, Mafia AU, OOC everyone because i don't really watch x-men evolution, Original Character(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, The Author Regrets Everything
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-28
Updated: 2015-08-13
Packaged: 2018-04-06 02:24:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4204392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drago_wolf288/pseuds/Drago_wolf288
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>*I do not own any form of X-men nor do i make money off of this*</p><p>In this story i'm going to have Kurt still be from the Circus because i don't want to take that from him :')</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> *I do not own any form of X-men nor do i make money off of this*
> 
> In this story i'm going to have Kurt still be from the Circus because i don't want to take that from him :')

“Are you sure this vill vork Bobby?” Kurt asked staring at the fake ID the other had given him. He wasn’t so sure this would work as easy as he made it sound.

Bobby looked at Kurt like he was stupid, “Of course I am. Why would I bring you all here without being sure?” He practically whispered as loud as he could.

Somewhere behind them someone squealed making him turn around, “Kitty are you alright?” 

“I’m so excited let’s go inside already!” She moved past everyone to the front. 

When she got to the man standing out front she waved her fake ID to the bouncer and he let her in. She turned around and giggled while sticking her tongue out.

“Well I’ll be damned.” The southern accent drawled slowly before his friend, nicknamed Rouge, also walked up and flashed her ID before going inside. 

This club was said to be the best in the whole city and his friends wanted to go so badly. However the age limit to enter was 21 and he and his friends were mostly 16 or 17. 

That being said, Kurt was still nervous as it became his turn to go up.

He tried not to let his surprise show when the man let him go in. Once in he found that his friends had scattered around leaving him to stand there awkwardly by himself. 

The music blasted around him making him shuffle back and forth not knowing what to do. He bit his lip and decided to go sit down at the bar. 

The bartender came to him with a raised eyebrow and he internally slapped himself for coming to the bar.

“Uh vater please.” The bartender nodded and turned around filling a cup with water before placing it in front of Kurt who nodded his thanks.

He took some time to look around at the lights flashing throughout the room practically beaming down on the people dancing underneath.

He didn’t know what he was doing here and felt so out of place. After he drank the water he got up to find the others and tell them he was going to leave early. 

He looked around until he spotted Kitty dancing against some guy and started to make his way to her. 

The music suddenly picked up and along with it was the amount of people on the dance floor. He kept bumping into people as he tried to zip in and out the gaps until he collided with a hard chest. 

Kurt would have fallen but a strong arm wrapped itself around his waist holding him up. 

“I’m terribly sorry.” He mumbled into the muscled chest he collided with in embarrassment. He got an answering grunt in return and looked up to see the person he bumped into.

The guy was staring down at him with sharp amber eyes. The stranger was taller than him and he had to lift his head all the way up to look at him this close. This was his first time seeing a person that much taller than him in America.

His hands rested on the business like suit where he could feel abs bulging out. He would have thought that someone in a suit like that would not be in a place like this but this person looked as though he belonged here.

“Are you alright?” He tried once more after he found his voice. He couldn’t stop paying attention to all the blond hair that was slicked back which made Kurt want to run his hands through it. 

He’s pretty sure his fingers twitched at the thought of that.

He couldn’t help but to blush when he realized his hands were still on the muscled chest in front of him and he hurried to properly get his footing. 

When he finally gained his footing he didn’t know what else to say. People still danced all around them. Music blasted louder than before. It became harder to breathe.

Memories of his past started flickering through his mind. 

People.

Noise.

All followed by pain.

“You good kid?” A deep husky voice questioned, more like grunted out. Then it just became them two standing and nothing else mattered.

After blinking several times Kurt realized that he unintentionally leaned back into the warmth radiating from the well-toned body in front of him. 

He was so flustered that he zoned out and he couldn’t speak so he settled on nodding instead.

Only did he get a deep hmm that sounded from the strangers chest did he look back up into those piercing eyes. 

“KURT!” Kitty’s voice called out to him causing him to look back in the direction he was previously heading.

“S-sorry I must go.” He fumbled over another apology and excuse to leave.

He ended up walking around the man and towards Kitty. When Kitty saw him come close she fully turned to him and waved him over. 

Chuckling he obliged and finally made it over to her, “I’m going to head back first, could you tell the others?” He informed her once he was close enough for her to hear him. 

She looked at him with concern, “Is everything alright?” She asked him twisting away from the guy who was still trying to dance with her.

“Yes,” He said quickly to calm her nerves, “just feeling tired.” He gave her a weak smile then turned and left. 

Once outside he took deep breaths to calm himself down. The noise brought back memories he longed to suppress.

He loved talking with people but not large crowds such as that. If they were a crowd of kids he would be fine considering he grew up in the circus over in Germany. 

Sometimes he really missed the circus and the laughter that came with it. Every day he learned something fascinating like how to swallow swords or juggle fire balls.

Most of all he’ll miss his mom who raised and loved him. She was his foster mom but to him she will always be his mom for giving him everything he could ever dream of. 

When he got back to the private high school he went to go see if the principal was still there. Some people that went to the school stayed in dorms because they either couldn’t afford to live on their own or things were too bad at home. 

That being said he was one of the people who couldn’t afford anything especially coming from Germany all alone recently. 

He knocked on the door and surprisingly heard a call from within, “Come in!”

He opened the door to reveal his principle sitting behind his desk still doing work.

“Vat are you still doing here this late Professor?” All the students called him Professor or Professor Xavier because Principal just seemed too formal when the man himself was not. 

The Professor looked up, “Oh hello Kurt,” he glanced at the clock on the wall. “Oh dear I didn’t know how late it was.” He said as he started packing up his things for the night.

“I just stopped by to let you know I’m back” He felt he should tell the person who offered him a place to stay when he got back and left. He owed him that much for bringing him out of living in an abandoned church.

“Where did you go?” The older man questioned. 

For the second time tonight he internally slapped himself for walking into this and replied, “Oh…um there was a study session and…” he trailed off not wanting to lie further.

Taking pity on Kurt the Professor nodded and gave an all knowing smile as though he knew exactly where Kurt had been. 

He always seemed that way with everyone as though he could read their mind. 

“Well goodnight Professor.” He turned and left the room.

“Do rest well Kurt.” The professor’s voice rang from the other side of the door.

With a sudden realization Kurt sprinted to his room. He had nearly forgotten his train of thoughts due to the stranger’s presence and in his haste to make it to Kitty. 

However now it was all he could think about. He picked up the pace to his room where he could think better.

Once he was in the room he took off his shirt and pants to look in the mirror. He saw dark eyes with a tinge of yellow stare back at him. 

Before he looked to scan the rest of his body he felt an ache everywhere. 

He felt like it was the first time he acquired the scars that scattered his body. They served as a life lasting reminder of what happened to him before he came here. 

Oh how he was truly a fool to think that they would ever fade away.

Kurt wandered over to the dresser and grabbed his cross and then climbed on his bed where he proceeded to curl in himself with it tightly pressed to his heart. 

He recalled the fleeting feel of a muscled chest under his palm and a moment after he felt his breathing even out while his grip loosened just before sleep claimed him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am not much of a fan for slow build because i have no patience and my physically hurt Kurt needs him some lovin'.
> 
> I'm pretty sure we all know who that muscled guy was! That being said let me know what you guys think so far yeah?


	2. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so i am back to trying to regularly update this maybe once a month...hopefully ^.^  
> and i decided to change where i wanted this to go so notice the difference in tags! I have no beta what so ever so all of the mistakes are mine and mine alone so please don't be too harsh >_

It’s been two weeks since he and his friends went to that club. The next day they told him how much fun they had. Kitty went as far as asking him if he was really okay since he ran off on them. He just smiled at her and told her he was fine. 

Of course everyone would want to go to the very same club again this weekend. None of the teachers gave out assignments and nor did any of them have chore duty around the dorms. 

He didn’t want to go back to the club but he also did not want to worry his friends so he reluctantly agreed to go. 

Someone knocked on his door then Rouge’s voice called out, “Kurt are ya ready ta go?”

He got up from the bed and opened the door only to be yanked forward, “Well come on we’re losin’ daylight!” She didn’t let go of him until they were all piled into the car and on their way. 

They arrived shortly after and the others bounced in the line in excitement with their fake ID’s ready to flash.

Kurt reached in his jacket pocket only to grasp lint. Alarmed he tried his other pocket only to find it empty. His jean pockets came out the same too.

He didn’t want to alarm his friends so he turned to them and shrugged, “Actually I think I vill take a short valk to get more fresh air before I go in.” When everyone nodded he set out to retrace his steps.

About fifteen minutes into his search for his ID he stopped and ran his fingers through his hair in frustration. He still hadn’t found the card and he was getting hungry as time passed.

He started kicking the rocks that were at his feet but then stopped when a rock landed on a strangers shoe not that far away.

“Oh my apologies, I did not mean to…” He trailed off when he looked up into those same amber eyes that haunted his dreams late at night.

The man from the club grunted in greeting before briskly saying, “Lose somethin’?” Before flashing the very object Kurt had been looking for at him.

Before he could thank the man he turned away and started walking throwing a look over his shoulder compelling Kurt to follow.

He trailed behind the man for what seemed to be hours when they finally came to a stop outside a fancy bar. He had never been to a bar and he doubted his fake ID would be enough to get him in since you have to be older to get in a bar versus a club. 

Kurt skidded to a stop beside the man while leaning slightly into him to remind him of his presence. The man stiffened before he slowly started to relax and throw an arm around Kurt’s waist. Kurt looked towards the long line in dismay of the wait. 

However this didn’t stop the man as he walked past the line and towards the guard at the door while lightly tugging at his waist for him to follow. When he approached the guard looked at Kurt then back to the man before stepping aside to let them in.

Kurt looked surprise that the guard let him in but did not comment on it as the man whose hand rested at his hip kept steering them past the bar and into the lounging area. The stranger led him to a table that had 2 chairs on opposite sides of the table so as he took a seat he faced the man as he settled in.

Once he was comfortable he looked at the man in front of him again and was pleased to see that he still looked as he remembered. He wore a gray suit this time with the first two buttons undone and his gaze blazed with unknown heat directed towards him which made Kurt shift in his seat.

He cleared his throat, “Um my name is Kurt…It’s nice to meet you.” He meant to ask for his ID back but something in him wanted more time with this handsome stranger. He probably seemed nuts for following a guy he barely knew but the way the man looked at him made his worries fade into the background like melting chocolate.

His stomach rumbled making its presence known which in turn made him blush. The man nodded towards the menu on the table and Kurt reached out to look through it. His eyes widened as he took in the prices and cursed himself for not bringing more cash with him. 

He did not even have enough money for the cheapest non-alcoholic beverage on the menu including water. He glanced at the picture on the top of the menu of an expensive looking steak and he could feel his mouth water. 

He put down the menu and was about to let the other know he wouldn’t be getting anything when a waiter came to them. 

He opened his mouth only to hear a deep voice interrupt him, “Steak, medium well with water” he nodded over towards Kurt. “Vodka.” 

Kurt was confused at the man’s order but the waiter wasted no time and left to get their order in leaving them two by themselves.

When Kurt looked around once more he noticed that everyone who had been in the lounge area had left so now it really was only them. 

He looked shyly back to the man and confessed, “I don’t have much money to pay for anything.”

“I know,” the deep voice softened just a little as he continued, “I hope you like your steak medium well.” 

Kurt looked at him to see if he was joking but once he saw no trace of laughter he hastily said, “I do, but I cannot afford it…” the man gave him a look that told him that he was going to be paying for it so he added, “no I cannot let you pay.” 

The man looked amused before he looked over Kurt’s shoulder and schooled his features. Curiously he looked behind him to find the waiter coming with their order. He watched as the waiter put the water down in front of him and the glass of vodka in front of the man. 

He really needed to ask for his name instead of referring to him as ‘stranger’ or ‘man’. The said stranger looked at Kurt with concern and he realized that the steak was in front of him but he was simply staring at it.

He picked up his fork and knife and started to eat. When he cut the steak steam came out and he beamed as he put a piece in his mouth. He was not able to indulge in eating such food so often in his life. When he did it was always when he saved up for weeks on end.

After licking his lips he looked up to see the man staring hard at him and blushed. He paused chewing on his lip while thinking only to see the man’s eyes trace the movement. He cleared his throat and asked, “Vat is your name?” 

The man looked uneasy for the first time and he looked away with a slight frown. Kurt immediately felt as though he crossed a line and went back to cutting a piece of his steak. He looked up again only to see the man once again looking at him. 

That’s when it occurred to Kurt that maybe he wanted some of the steak. “Would you like a piece?” Picking up a piece on the fork he raised halfway out his seat and leaned across the table holding the fork out. 

When the man still didn’t react he blushed and started to pull back until a large hand wrapped around his wrist holding him in place. He felt warmth from where the man touched him and could feel it spread throughout his body leaving behind a tingling sensation.

Lips touched the fork and Kurt couldn’t look away from his eyes pinning him down like prey. Once he was able to he looked down at the mouth that now had the piece of meat in it and yearned for more.

That startled him because he had no idea what it was he yearned for but he knew it had something to do with the man in front of him. Maybe if he reached out with his other hand to-

“Victor.” That same deep growly voice interrupted his thoughts.

“Victor?” His thoughts were still clouded with thoughts of the other man to know what he was talking about.

The man chuckled, “My name…is Victor.” He let go of his hand and leaned back down in his seat leaving Kurt still reaching out.

Kurt blushed for what seemed to be the millionth time that night and sat back down. After that they, or rather he, finished the meal in a comfortable silence. 

After they were done Victor got up and started walking back towards the exit so Kurt scrambled up to walk beside him. The waiter came out moments later to collect the dishes and Kurt was confused because Victor didn’t pay for anything.

Catching his train of thoughts Victor spoke up, “it’s on my tab” looking at Kurt and back at the table. Kurt let out a relieved sigh and leaned back into the warmth he missed as wrapped an arm around his waist making room for him.

“You have to go back to your friends.” Victor stated what would have been a question.

Seeing no point in verbally answering he nodded his head and yawned. He walked back to the club his friends were in while snuggled beside the man the whole time. They arrived in front of the club and stopped. 

“Thank you for valking back with me.” He whispered feeling sad to part with Victor. 

The older male grunted before slowly letting Kurt go. He immediately missed the warmth it brought him but stayed where he was as Victor simply turned a he walked away.

He was left standing there until he went to the door. Upon realizing he had yet to get the ID from the other he stuffed his hands in his pockets. Then did he notice that his hand grazed an object that was his card.

A smile made its way onto his face when he also saw a paper with a number sprawled across it in neat handwriting. Thinking back on it, it’s been a while since he’s felt this safe with another human being.

If only he knew that safe wasn’t under the vicious claws of a predator that would change his life, whether it is for the best or worse.


End file.
